scoutshonorfandomcom-20200213-history
Artistic Crafts
IP Requirements Each interest project contains numerous activities, which are organized into four different categories: Skill Builders, Technology, Service Projects, and Career Exploration. By doing these activities, you will gain insights about yourself - your strengths and weaknesses, your likes and dislikes. You will have a range of new experiences, and you will develop valuable skills and expertise in specific areas. To earn an interest project award, you must complete at least seven activities as follows: * Two Skill Builders activities * One Technology activity * One Service Project activity * One Career Exploration activity * Two activities from any category that you choose OR FOLLOW THE NEW VERSION of earning IPP's: * Do the one REQUIRED activity (or Skill Builder) * Do ONE activity of your choice for each of the THREE ''' categories (LEARN, DO, SHARE) * '''Design and do ONE activity of '''YOUR OWN * '''Create a short '''REFLECTION after you've completed all of the activities ''Skill Builders'' '''1. Choose your medium. You will probably want to experiment with several types of crafts before you find one that you really enjoy. Choose from among the following crafts: leather work, macramÃ©, crocheting, quilting, decoupage, candle making, metal-work, stained glass design, pottery, ceramics, printmaking, woodcarving, woodworking, jewelry making, flora design, basket weaving, or clothing design. When you have made a choice, do the following steps. * Become familiar with the craft. Be able to explain the process and describe the tools needed and where you would find them. * Make a scrapbook with pictures, articles, and samples of this craft. * Develop at least three different designs, complete one of them. 2. Clay is a medium that offers many possibilities for expression. From bead making to pottery, you will find a variety of possibilities for using clay creatively. Traditionally, clay work has involved firing (baking) in a kiln. Today, there are many types of clay that can be baked in a regular oven or air-dried. Learn about hand building, or learn to throw clay on a potter's wheel. Make one finished piece. 3. Make your own woodcarving. Or try your hand at building something with wood - for example, a birdhouse. 4. Find out some of the places available in your community for crafts instruction: for example, community centers or craft stores. Compare the cost of each course and find out if anyone would be willing to teach your troop or group. Technology 1. Choose three of the following crafts and find out about three tools used in each: * Candle Making * Stained glass * Woodcarving * Leather work * Pottery making Consult artisans, crafts catalogs, and salespersons to determine the benefits and drawbacks of working with these crafts. Some factors to consider are the cost and availability of materials, and the size of the work space and special equipment you would need. Prepare a demonstration of what you learn and share it with your troop or group. 2. The Internet has sites for crafts organizations, companies, and individuals from all over the world. It is also a place where many crafters exchange ideas and offer suggestions. Develop your own site or visit a group site to exchange information about crafts with others your age. 3. Stenciling is popular in many countries. In America, it was used in colonial times to decorate walls, floors, furniture, and everyday objects. Find out the ways in which modern technology has changed how stencils are made and used. Experiment with stenciling on paper or cloth and then try a more advanced project, such as stenciling the back of a chair. 4. Visit a woodworker's shop. Ask for a demonstration of such tools as a jigsaw, a plane, a router, and a finishing sander. Find out what safety precautions must be taken when using these tools. Service Projects 1. Teach a simple craft to younger girls, making sure that the skills needed are appropriate to the age group. 2. Make several craft items that you can donate to a nursing home, children's center, or other organization. 3. Contact local craft stores, schools, and community centers to find out about courses, workshops, or seminars,. Put this information in a newsletter, flier, or brochure and distribute it to others. 4. Work with your Girl Scout troop or group to develop your own how-to craft manual. Give copies to your council, local library, or community center. Career Exploration 1. Interview someone in your community who earns part or all of her living through her craft. Find out how she got started, what she has learned, some typical aspects of her work, and what advice she would offer to someone just starting out. Or visit a crafts show, exhibit, or sale, and do the following: * Find out how many different media are represented in the show or fair. * After looking at the objects on display, decide which ones you like best and why. Be able to explain the reasons for your preference to your troop or group. * Talk to one of the artists to find out: - How she got started - What kind of training was required - Whether she has other work that she does in addition to her craft - What are the pitfalls and satisfactions of the artist/craftsperso'n '''2. There are many career options related to crafts besides being an artisan. These include crafts shop owner, crafts wholesaler, crafts show manager, and designer of crafts displays. Choose a crafts-related career and find out how you would pursue it. ' '''3. When planning to sell your crafts, it is important to know your market. Interview a crafts store owner or show manger to find out the trends in crafts and craft design in the past 10 years. What does she predict for the next decade? What are the consequences of not knowing the trends in the crafts market? How can a craftsperson keep up with these trends? 4. Occupational therapists help people with illnesses or disabilities improve their coordination and fine-motor skills. They also design devices to help improve daily living skills. Ask an occupational therapist to explain or demonstrate how crafts activities might be used in her job.